It's bad luck
by A.E. McDuff
Summary: Miranda is impatient, Grunt is supportive, Liara is tired and Shepard is... Shepard. Fluffy one-shot. Femshep/Miranda


**A small bit of fluff before I hit the sack. Goodnight all**

* * *

Miranda paced the small corridor incessantly. Her arms had been crossed firmly over her chest for hours, but she ignored the ache from the muscles in her shoulders, along with the slight twinge from a long involuntarily twist of her features. The krogan sitting on the chair next to a door seemed to pay no mind; he grumbled a few incoherent words now and then, but he knew better than to try to engage her in conversation.

"Three hours. Three fucking hours!" Miranda growled. She paused for a moment to shake her head violently before she resumed her pacing.

"Hey, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure these things can sometimes take a while" Grunt offered from his chair.

Miranda's fierce blue eyes found the krogan's in a threatening glare, causing Grunt to quickly raise his hands in a calming gesture. "Miranda, come on. It'll be fine."

Miranda sat on the floor and cupped her face in her hands, complementing the motion with a long sigh. "I should be in there with her" she muttered.

"You know you can't do that. In fact you shouldn't even be _here_. If she finds out, she'll kick your ass, and mine too for not having thrown you out" grumbled the krogan. He looked nervous at his own words, and Miranda ignored a small surge of guilt for having persuaded him to let her stay.

"Yes, well, I just don't think it's fair. I just want to help her" she replied.

Grunt rose and approached her. He extended a hand to pull her up, and Miranda reluctantly took it. "She's in good hands. The Doctor _is_ a woman so she must know what she's doing" he offered lightheartedly.

Miranda resisted an urge to roll her eyes. "Actually, she's not a woman!" When she saw his hint of a smile slowly fading, she decided to relent a bit. "Sorry, Grunt, but this waiting is driving me nuts!"

"I know, but like I said, you really shou…"

His words were interrupted when the door suddenly opened, revealing an asari with eyelids half-closed, evidently on the verge of collapse from pure exhaustion. "I have fought Geth, Cerberus-troopers, a yahg, Reapers and countless husks, but this…"

She was dangerously close to sobbing and Grunt immediately went to put an arm around her. "Come on Doc, I know you can do this. You're the Shadow Broker. You're used to dealing with uhm… difficult types"

"Thank you, Grunt" replied the asari, awarding him with a tired smile. "Miranda, I really think you should find somewhere else to be. Your human traditions say that..."

"Yes, yes, I know, Liara. Is it so wrong that I…"

"Miranda!"

The Ex-operative froze at the roar from inside the room. She had hoped that she might be able to catch a quick glimpse of Shepard without the Commander knowing it, but that ship had now evidently sailed.

"Yes, love?"

"Oh fuck it! Come on in, you might as well see how ridiculous I look" scowled the Commander.

Miranda glanced at her two friends. Liara patted her arm with a small encouraging smile, but she noticed Grunt clenching his fists, as if preparing to engage in close quarter combat. "Grunt?" she asked curiously.

"Just getting ready, in case you say the wrong thing" the krogan answered.

Miranda took a deep breath as she approached the door, preparing herself for a sight she suspected would be extremely bizarre and her blue eyes peered in, before the rest of her hesitantly followed. The room was cream-colored and a small chair stood in a corner, stacked with a leaning tower of garments, some of them ripped at the seams. _Well, she _is_ muscular._

In front of a mirror on the opposite side stood a redhead, studying herself with a disgruntled look on her face and trailing a calloused hand over the fabric of a beautiful white gown, so deliciously snug against her firm body. The Commander soon noticed her lover ogling at her from the reflection in the mirror. "Well?"

"You look..." Miranda was for once lost for words. This was the strangest sight she had ever seen and her full lips remained parted for a moment as her mind searched for the proper word. _Beautiful, stunning, breathtaking… awkward? _"No, not awkward…" she muttered.

"What?" asked the Commander as she made a clumsy twirl.

"Indescribable" Miranda finally replied, only partly aware that her lips had curled into the biggest smile she had ever worn at the sight of her bride to be. "Indescribable…"


End file.
